


it had to be you

by starri3n1ght



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Crying, KINDA fluff at the end, Other, liz wouldnt be liz without a good ol argument, obviously theres arguing, oh yeah telekenisis, tw murder mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starri3n1ght/pseuds/starri3n1ght
Summary: you and erik happen to fight a lot, and this is just one of those that may be cherished in memory forever.





	it had to be you

**Author's Note:**

> i made ppl cry with this oops & this is basically unedited idk

> whatever it was, it was wonderful... but non-functional.

Fighting with Erik Lehnsherr was extremely frustrating and very different from what you'd call a fight between two lovers. Most of the time, Erik was silent, until he did speak. When he spoke, it was cold and aggressive. Sometimes it made you shiver, before screaming right back. Two passionate people just  _very_ passionately expressing their feelings.

When it  _did_ get out of hand (i.e., breaking something, threatening the other, bothering Charles), someone was always there to stop you two, knowing if they weren't there it would only get worse.

So here you were, fighting with Erik for the fiftieth time. You had gone on a mission without the metal bending maniac and had been injured. You expected him to be sympathetic and Erik  _wanted_ to be sympathetic, but something made him so angry that you would put yourself in danger so thoughtlessly. Maybe it was because he didn't want to lose you. Or maybe because he expected better of you after knowing you for so long. Or maybe because Charles hadn't told him, and he felt alone.

"When was it your job to choose what missions I do and don't go on? I can make decisions for myself, Erik! I'm not a fucking child!" You yelled at your boyfriend as your hair began to lift on its own. Your eyes were fierce and looked straight into his mirrored ones. Erik stood silent, his anger practically radiated off his body, enough words in itself to begin with. You waited for the next jab, arms crossed.

"Bullshit, (Y/N)! Adults don't almost get themselves killed all the time! You  _do_ realize you could've fucking died!? Did you not think about the people that love you before you did something so moronic, hm?" Erik had stepped closer to you now, towering over you. It didn't scare you. And it still didn't when metal objects began to float around the room. You could make little trinkets fly, too. What made your blood boil was when he asked if you thought about him. Even if he said it so vaguely, you knew he was talking about himself. And it made you scream even louder.

"DID YOU THINK ABOUT ME WHEN YOU KILLED PEOPLE, ERIK? WHEN YOU TOO ALMOST DIED? ASK ME THAT AGAIN, I FUCKING DARE YOU, ASSHOLE!" Your throat began to hurt with your screams and all you did was turn around. You knew Charles was probably already on his way. And you knew what you said probably wasn't the best idea. You knew he was probably crying and you were too. That definitely didn't stop the man from coming up with another remark.

Unfortunately, as he had just begun to say something, Charles had ran in. All the objects the two of you had lifted from the ground dropped abruptly. You and Erik immediately looked to Charles, the look of a guilty child on both your faces.

The professor had a tight-lipped smile etched into his face as he stepped into the messy bedroom. "Fighting again, are we?" Erik rolled his eyes before glancing at you. You were still turned away from him and Charles noticed. He raised his eyebrows at you, saying 'Really?' without really saying it, telepathically nor vocally. It was your turn to roll your eyes and it amused Charles for how similar you and Erik could be. No wonder you fought so much.

"We're fine, Charles. But thank you for your concern," you forced a smile, causing Erik to scoff. Finally you had turned to your boyfriend to glare at him. His face remained expressionless. "Shut up." Even if he hadn't said anything. This was normal.

"Okay! (Y/N), why don't you come with me. We can have a chat and you can sleep in an empty room. Erik, you can stay, unless you want your  _lover_  to scream at you again," Charles was already walking towards the door, his smile never left his lips. You sighed and walked with him.

And before you got to the door, you said quietly (but not too quietly, you wanted Erik to hear you too), "That's exactly what he wants, Charles." Then the door was shut. Erik wanted to scream at himself. He wanted to break everything in the room he stood in. The mutant wanted punch a wall until it was no longer a wall. And all he was really thinking of was you.

"Was it the mis-" you had cut Charles off, a small 'mhm'. You didn't want to look at him or else you might've thrown him against a wall. It wasn't anything personal, you were just angry and sad and slightly guilty. Charles got the message you didn't want to talk and decided to leave it alone until morning. After a minute of walking, the two of you arrived at an unoccupied room. You gave Charles a small smile as a thank you.

The moment you were in that room, tears began to form. You had a headache and a strong need to never fight with Erik again. Whether that meant breaking up with him or not. You were still angry with him, but you were tired of the fighting. The emotional toll that came with fighting Erik, the guilt from not only insulting your boyfriend so badly but from bothering so many people. Charles always said it was because you're both afraid of losing one another and although he was somewhat right, it was also because you were so close and so similar that clashing together was only natural.

Deciding to think about it later, you went to bed with the intent of falling asleep as quickly as possible.

Meanwhile, Erik stayed awake all night. He decided to assess the situation himself and figure out what to do. 'Just go apologize, you idiot.' So, he stalked out of your shared bedroom, thinking of ways to apologize to you. That was until he realized he didn't know what room you were in. He could either knock on every door like a dumbass or wake up Charles to ask him. Like a dumbass. 

He went for the latter, quickly making his way to Charles' room. The halls were quiet and dark, sometimes a faint laugh or snore could be heard. It only made him more anxious to see you. Finally making it to Charles' place, he took a moment to take a deep breath, preparing himself  _not_ to punch a wall or just rip the door handle out from the door and anything metal in his sights. He then thought if you were also throwing things with your mutation and if you were safe. The thought snapped him out of the rabbit hole he was beginning to make for himself. He rapped his knuckles against the door as loud as possible and smiled when Charles begrudgingly opened the door. Erik immediately asked for your whereabouts before Charles could say anything. The professor reluctantly told him where you were, warning him that you might be dangerous. All he replied with was, "Oh, so am I."

After struggling to fall asleep, you could practically  _sense_ Erik walking down the hallway, his loud steps getting closer and closer before you got up and opened the door. He was confused, but decided to move on and step in. You didn't take your eyes off him the moment you opened the door. "Come to call me a child again?" You closed the door and sat on the bed. Erik sighed at your remark and went to sit next to you, some distance between you.

Minutes passed as you both just looked into each others eyes. Tears fell, smiles were shared, it was as if you two were having a silent conversation but the conversation was just beginning.

"What are we doing, Erik?" Your throat croaked after staying silent for so long and it reminded you of when Erik woke up with his voice just like that. You then quickly cleared your throat, looking back up to see your love smiling at you. It made you want to cry once again. This was the only beautiful part of the fights, the smiles that made you want to cry.

"I don't think anyone will ever know what on Earth we're doing, (Y/N)," Erik looked at your hands, the softness yet cracks around them. Like an old house that smells of spice. How cold they got when you were nervous, how you barely moved your fingers when using your powers, how beautiful they were. It was things like your hands that made him wonder why you ever fought. Why you didn't take your emotions out on loving each other rather than screaming at each other and leaving the other crying or hating themselves.

"What are we  _going_ to do? Will we fight again? Or learn from our mistakes?" You hastily grabbed his hands out of habit, a habit to keep yourself from destroying the world as everyone knew it. To protect yourself. To protect Erik.

Foreheads touched and tears were shed. You kissed the other mutants cheek, trembling still. Your lips traveled to his as your hands shakily made their way to his neck. Erik's tears fell onto your own, even if the both of you were smiling into the kiss. Love like this is what made your fights so special. So stupid and small. Your love for one another would always and forever overshadow the pain.

"Let's not fight anymore, darling."

 


End file.
